Someday
by SaMiRe
Summary: ¿Qué tan relativo es el tiempo? ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto? Pisar Corea después de varios años era algo que le causaba demasiadas emociones, sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Sam Dong & Hye Mi


**Dream High no me pertenece, es propiedad de... JYP.**

¿Qué tan relativo es el tiempo? ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto? Pisar Corea después de varios años era algo que le causaba demasiadas emociones, sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Después de haber trabajado demasiado en su álbum y la presentación en los Grammy´s, se lo merecía. No tardó en divisar todos los reflectores de las cámaras que esperaban su arribo, por más discreto que había sido el staff estaba consciente que lo captarían de una forma u otra. Se colocó los lentes oscuros y cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de la sudadera, estaba listo; el gran murmullo comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas acerca de sus futuros planes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?- Alzó la voz una de las reporteras, la grabadora en su mano se colocó cerca de sus labios esperando una respuesta. -«K», Jin Gook mencionó que está ansioso por ver su futuro trabajo y así poder competir a la misma altura. ¿Usted cree que sea demasiado bueno?

-Oh…- Volteó el rostro en dirección a la joven reportera y sonrió por la ocurrencia de su «rival». -Creo que tendré que prestar atención.- Siguió avanzando con los periodistas a su lado hasta llegar a la vagoneta que lo llevaría a su destino. A veces olvidaba cómo eran los medios coreanos con relación a las celebridades, era algo que había vivido muy diferente a Estados Unidos, donde no eran tan acosados y podían tener un poco más de libertades en su vida privada.

Se acomodó en su lugar y rápidamente se despidió con un movimiento de mano de todos los que habían esperado su llegada. Estaba ansioso por llegar al departamento, tomar un baño y descansar unas horas antes de llevar a cabo la razón principal de su regreso.

-¿Sam Dong?- Preguntó sorprendida. -No, no sabía que estaba en Corea.- Hizo un pequeño mohín como era su costumbre desde pequeña, volteó a ver a Beak Hee y la miró curiosa. -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Ha salido en las noticias…- Llevó su mano al mentón para hacer énfasis que trataba de recordar algo. -La última vez que hablamos no mencionó nada, y eso fue antes de tu concierto. Es curioso.

-Igual que él.

-¿Tú no has hablado con él desde aquella vez?- Pregunto curiosa, sabía que Hye Mi siempre guardaba celosamente sus sentimientos hacía el joven. -Ya pasaron… ¿dos años?- La miró y vio que desviaba su mirada de la de ella, ¡ah, era tan mona! -Fue una coincidencia que estuvieran en el mismo país promocionando.

-Eish… Y por su culpa casi hacen un escándalo de nosotros, afortunadamente no sabían que se trataba de él.- Recordar aquel bochornoso evento en el que se vieron envueltos y que la prensa no descubriera que era él quien se había colado a su habitación del hotel, era todo un alivio. Recordaba los titulares de aquel entonces y cómo le había reprochado ser tan imprudente, pelea que los orillo a separarse de forma incómoda de nuevo... Cada despedida era más dolorosa que la anterior. Por esa razón había dejado de contestar tan seguido sus mensajes y llamadas, quería observarlo desde la lejanía.

-¡Go Hye Mi!- Llamó fuertemente su compañera al ver que se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Te he preguntado que si lo piensas ver, pero parece que tu mente ya está a su lado.

-¡Hey, Beak Hee! No digas tonterías.

-Sólo digo lo que veo. Ah, quién diría que aquel chico pueblerino y nuestra Hye Mi tendrían una historia tan romántica. Recuerdo cuando se presentó por primera vez en Kirin, era tan gracioso con sus cabellos todos alborotados, ¡y su acento! Se ha vuelto tan apuesto y varonil.

-¡Hey! ¿Se te olvida que estás aquí, conmigo?- La joven maestra soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como se ponía celosa. -Debí dejarlo en ese pueblo.- Murmuró la castaña.

-No importa, Sam Dong sólo tiene corazón para Hye Mi, siempre fue así. Deberías de contactarlo, seguro que desea verte.

¿Tanto como ella lo deseaba? Se reprendió mentalmente, ¿no se suponía que lo apoyaría desde la lejanía? Por eso había marcado la distancia entre ellos, para que fuera lo menos doloroso. Dio un largo suspiro y decidió que era momento de cambiar el tema de conversación, quizás así podría calmar el latir de su corazón.

Había descansado lo suficiente, dormir por casi 20 horas era demasiado, aún cuando su médico siempre le decía que debía descansar para seguir manteniendo su enfermedad controlada. Aunque él prefería hacer otras cosas en su lugar, entendía que era por su bien. Estiró los brazos y reviso su celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje de sus amigos, aunque esperaba uno en especial.

-Chica mala.- Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver los mensajes de los demás, menos el de ella.

 _«_ _¿Así que te crees mucho por ganar un Grammy? Veamos quién es mejor, reunámonos. -Jin Gook_ _»._

 _«_ _¡Bienvenido! Espero que tengamos una reunión pronto para festejar tu triunfo, estamos muy contentos por ello. -Pil Suk_ _»._

 _«_ _Pil Suk pone palabras que no son de mi parte. En hora buena pueblerino. -Jason_ _»._

 _«_ _¡Sam Dong! Vi las noticias y no lo podía creer, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Tenemos que celebrar con los demás tu reciente triunfo. ¡Avísanos! -Beak Hee_ _»._

Si, Go Hye Mi seguía siendo tan orgullosa, pero para eso había regresado a Corea, para dar fin a aquella situación. Su larga travesía para lograr ser uno de los mejores cantantes del mundo había sido difícil, pero el rostro de ella siempre lo ayudaba a dar lo mejor de sí, y no rendirse en el camino. Era justo lo que necesitaba ahora que ya era un artista reconocido. Tecleó unas palabras y les envío la respuesta a sus amigos de aventura.

Recordaba aquel lugar demasiado bien, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que la reunión fuera en ese lugar? Llevaba media hora parada en el exterior debatiendo si debía entrar o no. Cuando estaba por marcharse vio al profesor Kang arribar, deteniendo por completo su huida. Siempre tenía que ser él quien la guiara a tomar caminos que nunca en su vida imagino seguir. Ingresó al sótano donde todos se encontraban esperándolos, e inmediatamente lo buscó con la mirada; sentado con la lata de bebida en la mano, su sonrisa se ensanchó y la calidez en su cuerpo se desbordó por completo. Olvidó todo y disfrutó la noche al lado de sus amigos, era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran jóvenes y luchaban con ímpetu por cumplir sus sueños.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Subió los escalones hasta quedar a su misma altura. No pudo evitar seguirla cuando salió del lugar para contestar el celular, era trampa pero sabía que si no la abordaba de esa manera se escaparía. La noche era tan agradable que era perfecta para ambos. Su cabello castaño resplandecía con la luz de la luna, provocando que de forma involuntaria sujetara entre su mano un mechón de su cabello. -Te he extrañado.

-Sam Dong... - Desvió la mirada cuando sintió la profundidad en los ojos del hombre.

-Hye Mi, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?- Acercó su rostro, añorando el encuentro entre ambos.

-No…

-Pequeña mentirosa.- Un diminuta sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro. -Se te olvida que te conozco mejor que tú misma.

Se acercó poco a poco, contemplando a la joven que estaba frente a él. Aquel contacto que tanto deseaba se daba por fin, un poco lento al inicio, reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo. No importaba lo mucho que ella lo negara e intentara hacerlo a un lado, ella había ido por él a su natal pueblo y ahora, tendría que asumir las consecuencias. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió más cuando se despegó de la joven, el rostro sonrojado de ella y el golpe que dio contra su pecho lo hizo reír.

-¡Sam Dong!

-¡Hye Mi!

-Hey, nos puede ver y estaríamos en problemas. ¿Recuerdas?- Trato de separarse pero él se lo negó. -Sam Dong, ¿qué haces?

-No importa lo que digan los demás.- La abrazó contra él, esos abrazos que siempre demostraban lo valiosa que era para él. -No puedes negar lo que siente tu corazón, eres tan transparente para mi. ¿Nos darás una oportunidad?- Cuestionó sosteniendo su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente. -Quiero quedarme y reconfortarme con la música que haces para mi. Siempre has sido tú.

-Sam Dong...- Asintió con un ligero movimiento y volviendo a abrazar al joven.

Sería difícil, lo sabía desde que había tomado la decisión de regresar a Corea, pero ella valía la pena. Ella era su música, la que tanto amaba, aún con el paso del tiempo añoraba demasiado su presencia. La abrazó con fuerza, era un nuevo capítulo en su historia, uno que estaba dispuesto a afrontar con tal de permanecer a su lado.

-Eres una chica mala...

 **-Notas-**

 **Había prometido no escribir nada que no fuera del Fanfic de "Tiempo", pero... no lo pude evitar. El otro día terminé de ver Meteor Garden y mi corazón quedó con un vacío e inmediatamente fui a ver Dream High. Es uno de los dramas que más me gustan, así que... cuando terminé de verlo me quedé con ganas de una continuación de nuevo y aquí estoy, con un pequeño one-shot.**

 **Con cariño para los que aman a Song Sam Dong.**


End file.
